minerapfandomcom-20200214-history
FAQ
'Miner Apocalypse: Frequently asked Questions' Miner Apocalypse presents an apocalyptic experience with minimal deviation from vanilla minecraft for the player, meaning no required client mods, forced texture packs. and minimal use of chat commands. You can use the server for roleplay, building, exploration, PVP, and even griefing. To connect, enter the IP: minerap.com in Minecraft. You don't need to install any client-side mods in order to play on our server, but our rules list some explicitly allowed mods which are very useful (some might even say necessary) ''for playing on our server. These include Rei's Minimap and Optifine. Alternatively, we offer a pre-modded client available here: TechnicLauncher Modpack '''IF YOU HAVE TROUBLE CONNECTING: Please ensure that any Hamachi installations are removed. The Hamachi IP range conflicts with our IPv4 address and may cause connection issues in some cases.' For information on actually playing on the server, see the MinerAp Survival Guide. A server history can be found here. Plugins The server uses the following plugins. Some features are managed by custom plugins, rather than those found in Bukkit Dev. The public versions may not be up to date and are out of our control. Please don't contact us for support with these plugins - contact the author listed on the BukkitDev page. *'Local chat '- Speech can be heard a maximum of 150 blocks away from the speaker. Speech at a distance greater than 100 blocks will be missing letters, more with greater distance. *'Blocksaver' - This is our attempt to combat the perceived imbalance between griefers and builders. Blocksaver (as it is configured on MinerAp) allows players to reinforce any solid block by left-clicking it while holding obsidian. This will consume one piece of obsidian per block reinforced. A reinforced block will have to be "broken" ten times before it is removed permanently from the world, and it can only be damaged using a diamond tool. *'Random Spawn' - When you first join the server and when you die you will be spawned randomly anywhere in the overworld. *'Radio '- The latest info can be found in zippe's quickstart guide. *'CombatTag '- When you cause damage to another player, they are 'tagged' by the plugin. If they try to log out, their avatar is replaced by a NPC (Non player character) which you can kill to obtain their items. *'Orebfuscator' - Tricks x-ray mods by masking blocks you shouldn't be able to see (like behind a wall or under the ground) with stone blocks. Sometimes it lags a bit and thinks you shouldn't be able to see some legitimately visible blocks, so you see stone instead. Sometimes it has some sort of chunk error and the entire chunk is replaced like this. /rechunk or logging out/in should fix this. Any odd appearances are usually only client-side and others may not see anything strange at all. *'World Border' - Encloses the world in a border beyond which one cannot pass. Currently the border is 3000 blocks from Origin in the cardinal directions, making the map 6,000 by 6,000 blocks, or 36,000,000 square blocks in size. *'Logblock' - Keeps records of all block placements/breaks and a few other things. Used in identifying x-ray cheating, lava greifing, etc. *'Autosneak' - You are automatically sneaking when you join the server. This does not affect your movement or keep you from falling off cliffs, it is merely a visual effect to hide your nametag. Your nametag is fully visible when sprinting. Use /sneak to turn off these effects, and use /sneak again to turn them back on. *'PearlNerf' - Enderpearls work as normal, however if you are tagged you may only throw one pearl every 10 seconds. This is to prevent spamming to remain safe even if drastically outnumbered. Disabled Features *'Invisibility potions' have been disabled. They cannot be brewed. *'Fire' spread has been severely nerfed in reaction to server lag caused by burning forests on the custom map (seventh era). Commands *'/list' - View all online players sorted by categories. Use this to see if a mod is available to help you. *'/list' hide - Hides you from the /list. *'/helpop' - Speak to any mods currently on the server. *'/ticket' - If no mods are online, report it using a ticket. Currently not active. *'/whisper' or /w - Whisper with a voice range of about 10 blocks instead of the usual 100. Whispered messages show up as grey. *'/shout' or /s - Shout, allowing your messages to be clearly heard within 150 blocks. Shouted messages will be in ALL CAPS. *'/unstuck' or /! '''- Teleports you directly up to the first place you'll fit. For when you get stuck inside a wall or buried under sand. Can be used with trapdoors or slabs to quickly leave your base without actually opening it to the surface. */rechunk''' - Reloads the chunks closest to you. *'/plugins' - Lists all plugins installed on the server. *'/help' - Shows generic bukkit help with all plugin help commands, pretty useless for this server. *'/sneak' - Turns off the autosneak feature mentioned above. *'/tps' - Shows the Ticks Per Second of the server (server, not client). 20 TPS is the highest. *'/ping' - Pong! Rules Please see the official rules page. Sometimes rule changes are announced on the subreddit and the website is not updated so often as to reflect that, so we're trying to bridge that gap here. *'No X-ray' - Don't use x-ray clients, texturepacks, or even chunk errors to find bases. Mods use LogBlock to see who placed or broke what block when. Some things are indistinguishable from x-ray, so try to have proof of how you found the base to prove your innocence. *'No use of discriminatory language or symbols' - This includes: building swastikas; placing signs containing racist, sexist or homophobic language; using racist, sexist or homophobic language in chat; explaining your actions (to players or ''moderators) as being motivated by prejudice. Violating any of these rules will be met with a five-day ban as per our rules. *'No water-griefing or lava-griefing - don't place lava or water at great heights or in places where it will spread down hills. Mods will remove the offending liquid and you may receive a warning as per our rules, depending on the scale of the grief. *'''Avoid causing server-wide lag - This is caused by dropping massive amounts of items, placing massive amounts of water or lava from great hights, running redstone clocks, setting large areas on fire(?), etc. Unless it's part of an in-game project, don't do it. *'Do not deactivate End Portals' A list of what mods are explicitly allowed, and what mods are banned, '''can be found here. Using any mod which is deemed to affect gameplay unfairly (even if it is not listed in our rules) can be bannable. Bans If you've been banned, don't panic! You can still appeal. Do this by trying to join the server once again. On the "You've been banned!" screen there should be a unique link to the minerap.com site where you can register/login and appeal your ban. If you don't see a link, it's possible you've already registered and need to log in at the website. The process could take a while. Please be patient and don't go shouting about it in the subreddit. If it takes more than a week, or any part of this process goes wrong, click the "Message the mods" link in the subreddit sidebar, and let them know that there's a problem. Registration Registering on minerap.com is only required to appeal bans. A registration link unique to your minecraft account appears in chat everytime you login. Follow this link to register. A note on raiding Some players, when contacted by mods investigating raids, are surprised; "I thought this server allowed raiding and griefing" is a common sentiment. Although this is completely true, we also strive to make the server as fair for base-owners as it is for raiders, and as such we will investigate any base raids to ensure that the base was found "legitimately" rather than being x-rayed. You can avoid problems with moderators re: raiding bases by using /helpop to report any bases you find, so a mod can do any relevant questioning, and if the find is deemed legitimate, a note will be made for the other staff ensuring that nobody gets banned for x-raying the base. Mods are strictly required to be secretive with any information acquired through /helpop, so don't worry about them using it for in-game purposes. If you find a base and there are no mods online to investigate, you should either wait for a mod to log in, or take screenshots/videos showing how the base was found. '''Remember: using the entity count feature (F3) is not considered a legitimate way of finding bases. Vanity This FAQ has been re-invented by Dominoed at 02:25, April 19, 2013 (UTC) Slightly updated by Stabhappy at 13:55, April 19th, 2013 (GMT) Lightly updated by Dominoed at 19:38, April 19, 2013 (UTC) Updated by Kieran_Jones at 01:49, March 08, 2014 (GMT) Category:Help